Close your eyes
by Angel Of Noctem
Summary: Shizuka tells Honda and Otogi that she don't want them to flirt with her. Then she realize her real feelings. But is it to late? Read to find out! ONE SHOT


**A/N:** Hi! I've seen that there isn't much of pairings between Honda and Shizuka! Why? They are pretty cute together, I think! Sorry if it is OOC!

**Disclaimer:** I know you think that I own Yu-gi-oh, but acually I don't. Too bad for me!

* * *

**Close your eyes**

It was a rainy day in October. Shizuka had joined her brother and his friends at Yugi's shop. Mai and Anzu wasn't there any more, because they had left erlier. Shizuka felt tired and desided to go home.

"Bye guys. I need to go home and do some homeworks."

"No Shizuka, you can'twalk home alone." Jonushi said.

"Fine. Can you walk with me brother? I guess you also need to do homework."

"No, not now. I want to stay here a little longer."

"I'll go now, and if you want to stay, I'll go alone!"

"I can walk with you, Shizuka" Honda said.

"No Shizuka, let me walk with you!" Otogi quickly said.

Shizuka rolled her eyes. She thougth Honda and Otogi were annoying. It was so obvious that they were flirting with her. Shizuka used to ignore them, but now she was tired the whole flirting situation.

"Stop flirting with me, it's annoying! Find an other girl to figth about. I don't like you guys that way." Shizuka yelled.

Everyone in the room looked shocked. They weren't used to hear Shizuka yell. The girl ran out and smashed the door behind her. The room was in silence. No one spoke a word for at least five minutes.

"Do you guys think she hates me now?" Honda worrily asked.

Yugi shok his head and Hond left the room.

* * *

_'What the hell were I'm thingking? Why did I say that? I'm sure they hate me now. Okay, I want them to stop flirting with me, but I still want Honda and Otogi to be my friends'_, Shizuka thought. 

"Shizuka, wait for me!"

She turned around and saw Honda, who was running against her. She gave him a small smile. They walked in an awkward silence and both of them looked nervosly at each other. _'Maybe he's not angry'_, Shizuka thought.

"I'm sorry" both of them said at the same time. Shizuka looked at Honda and they started to laugh.

"I promise I will stop flirt with you, Shizuka."

Shizuka just smiled and Honda knew he was forgiven.

"I kind of overreacted and I still want to be friends with you and Otogi."

Honda felt a sting in his heart. He was the one who had appologised, but Shizuka wanted to be friend with Otogi too. '_Typicall! It's so unfair. _Honda thought. _Just friends... Thats not so funny. I want her to love me, but it's better to be friend with her than not to hang out with her at all. For Shizuka's sake, I can live with it!'_

* * *

"Bye, cya tomorrow!" 

"Good bye, Honda."

On the way home Honda met Otogi. They glared angrily at each other, but then realize that it was unnecessary, because Shizuka didn't want none of them.

"Maybe we can be better friends now, when we don't have to fight about Shizuka anymore." Honda said quietly and Otogi shrugged his shoulders and said yes.

"Did you talk to the beuty?"

"Um, yes. She said she wants to be friend with us, but nothing more.

"I didn't even know she noticed that we were flirting with her!"

"No she probobly ignored it all the time!"

The two boys promised each other to stop flirt with Shizuka, and treat her as a friend. They gave each other a smile before they walked home.

* * *

Next day the weather was much better. The sun was shining over the school infront of Mai's car. Shizuka had got lift by Mai to school today. In the car she had told Mai about the last night. 

"That's great, hun" Mai said.

"Yes, but I'm going to miss it a little. I mean, now they won't treat me like a princess and they probobly won't be like slaves anymore." The younger girl joked. The girls laughed loudly. They heard a knock on the window and saw Jounouchi out there.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Mai looked at Shizuka and they laughed even more than before. Jounouchi blushed a little.

When Shizuka came out of the car her brother and all his friends were there.

"Hello guys!"

"Hi Shizuka!" Otogi said with a smile. Shizuka felt relieved, Otogi wasn't mad.

The bell rang and they all went to their classrooms. Shizuka had math and that wasn't her strong side. She sighed and tried to solve the math problem. After ten minutes she gave up and started to think about something else. '_I don't have feelings for Otogi or Honda, right? No, I can't. I just want to be their friends. But I felt very happy when Otogi said hi to me. And I really love his smile! He's acually pretty cute and handsome. Maybe I like him more than I thought. No, it can't be like that. Or can it? No, don't even think like that Shizuka. I don't want to hurt Honda!' _

Shizuka's thoughts were cut off by a voice.

"Shizuka? Shizuka! Earth to Shizuka." Honda said with a smile. "The lesson is over" he said when he saw that she was present again.

"I kind of space out..."

Honda just smiled. _Aw, he's pretty cute too..._ Shizuka thought.

* * *

When the school had ended Shizuka started to walk home all by herself. Jou had a date with Mai. After she had walked just twenty meters she heard a voice shout: 

"Shizuka wait for me!" The voice was familiar. It was Honda.

They smiled at each other and walked togther in silence for a while.

Honda walked by Shizuka's side all the way to her appartment, even if his own home was in the opposite direction. They talked about everything and nothing. It sounded like they were best friends.

"Thanks" Shizuka said as they stood by her door.

"For what?"

"The company." she smiled.

"It was just funny!"

Shizuka was silent and Honda saw that she was thinking. He saw that her eyes widened and suddanly she spoke. And what she said confused him very much.

"Close your eyes"

"Um, 'kay" he said and slowly closed his eyes.

She moved closer and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. _'Yeah, that kiss really made me realize that I love him!'_

Honda looked very confused, but happy, when he opend his eyes.

"I love you Honda! I didn't realize it until now. I'm so sor-"

She got cut off by the boy. "Shh, Shizuka, you don't have to explain." He paused for a second. "I love you too!"

They embraced each other and kissed passionatly...

And we leave them there, in their sweet, sweet kiss!

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Hm, if I do, I will write when Otogi finds out they are a couple. Should I? 

Friiizy: Jippie, I'm done! (dancing happily)

Honda: Finally I get a kiss from Shizuka!

Otogi: Hey, I want a kiss from her too! (glares angrily at the author)

Friiizy: Yeah I know. (laugh) I'm a mean girl!

Otogi: I will kill you!

Friiizy: Hehe, no you won't! (sees Otogi's face) Or maybe you will! Ahhhh, help! Bye all! (runs away in panic)


End file.
